


Ignorant

by maryagrawatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John would actually believe he was bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorant

"What's incredible, though, is how spectacularly ignorant he is about some things."

_Spectacularly_ ignorant. Spectacularly _ignorant_. **Ignorant**.

The words sear themselves into Sherlock's brain as he slams shut the lid of John's laptop. 

John isn't supposed to care about things like that. John is supposed to call him brilliant. But John does care and told the world he thinks Sherlock is spectacularly ignorant. It's just like Seb and breakfast hall all over again. Hmpf. Well, Sherlock will show John what ignorant really means, give him a vocabulary lesson he'll never forget, even if he's so slow he'll probably never understand it.

Sherlock starts with Molly and she has just the thing for him to borrow. The timing couldn't be more perfect. Homeless guy with no family, so no one will miss his head if Sherlock borrows it for a few days. Molly even helps Sherlock come up with a plausible experiment that he could be doing with the head. Measuring the coagulation of saliva after death, what a ridiculous notion. As though he could do that and get any meaningful data in such an unsterile environment as their kitchen. But John would buy the story. Hard to believe he's done nearly all the same chemistry work as Sherlock and still thinks Sherlock's the ignorant one! Ha!

After Sherlock brings the head home and sets it on prominent display in the refrigerator, he sends Mrs. Hudson out for Hob Nobs and tells her to not open the fridge under any circumstances. She pats him on the head like a dog, says she won't, and heads out to the shops. He calls out to her to remember to get the plain ones. The chocolate ones ruin his tea, but she can never remember that.

Now, to set this all up. Sherlock ponders it in the bath and it comes to him as he slips into his pajamas, turning the tee-shirt inside out to keep the itchy seams away from his skin.

The safe code is easy to crack of course. Loading the gun is not difficult. Then Sherlock sprawls out in his armchair with the gun cold and heavy in his hands. There's nothing to do but wait. Finally, he hears the front door open. He waits a moment to be sure it's not Mrs. Hudson already back from the shops. As he hears heavy footsteps on the landing, he takes aim at the yellow smiley face on the wall and fires.

John would actually believe that he's bored. And he would be the spectacularly ignorant one.

**Author's Note:**

> As if Sherlock was ever truly bored in the opener to The Great Game! He was spoiling for a fight!


End file.
